The Globe's Unearthly Shrieks
The Globe's Unearthly Shrieks (Japanese: 地球の悲鳴が聞こえてた ''I heard the screams of the Earth'') is the 13th episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on June 27, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Halca is looking for information on Windragon to help Shiron, yet she is unable to find anything. She finds one of her father's research books and finds something that leaves her shocked. Ranshiin is looking over the city, as he realizes he underestimated the Sagas. He claims that the Earth Saga will appear soon. Meanwhile, BB receives the order to capture someone. Shu and his friends are walking through a graveyard, talking about ghost stories. Shu wonders if will-o-wisps will appear when they actually do! They are left frightened when BB and JJ appear. They reveal that the will-o-wips are actually Legendz: Willowisps. Shu Reborns Shiron, who begins to suspect something. The Willowisps disappear and the kids realize the DWC goons and Mac are missing. BB and JJ are in the city with Mac in their van. JJ wonder why they had to capture Mac instead of Shu but BB just brushes it off, saying orders are orders. Shiron tells the kids that BB probably came for Mac in the first place; the Legendz were a distraction so they head off to look for their friend. The DWC goons then arrive at their destination: a greenhouse. They tell Mac to head inside, which he does, but JJ begin to wonder what's going on. Mac enters the greenhouse and comes face to face with Ranshiin. Mac notices that he looks like Shiron. Ranshiin revelaed to Mac that he is the Earth Saga and the he is the host of the Great Legendz of Earth: Griffin. Ranshiin is surprised that three Sagas were so close to each other and concludes that the Water Saga is also nearby. Ranshiin tells Mac that he will them him his mission. Meanwhile, Shu and Meg are still looking for Mac when Dino drives up in his limosine. They explain that Mac has disappeared. Greedo tells Dino that he knows where Mac is, so Shu and Meg enter Dino's limo to leave with him. Ranshiin tells Mac that all humans are to be destroyed because they're destroying the Earth, but Mac tries to convince him otherwise. Ranshiin says that if the Sagas have appeared, than the Legendz must exterminate the humans. Ranshiin tells Mac, who has fallen into a trance, to call Griffin. Shu and the others arrive at the greenhouse and demand Ranshiin to return Mac. Shu is even willing to hand over his Talispod. Dino tells everyone that Ranshiin is going to harm Mac, so Shu Reborns Shiron. Ranshiin reveals Mac who is still in a trance. Ranshiin reveals to everyone that Mac is the Earth Saga and tells Griffin to come forth. Mac Reborns himself and transforms into the Great Legendz of Earth: Garion the Griffin. Garion procedes to look at the world and sees it's in a terrible state. Ranshiin appears and tells her he has been waiting for her. Garion realizes he is the Windragon, to Shiron's astonishment. Ranshiin tells Garion that they must start the Legendz War. Shu and the others demand Garion to return Mac, but Shiron tells them to stay back. When Garion asks who he is, Shiron simply tells her to return Mac. Garion heads down to confront him. Dino Reborns Greedo to stop them. Meg suddenly begins to act weirdly and walks towards Griffing to get Mac back. However, as Garion turns to talk with Greedo, she accidently kicks Meg, who hits a tree and falls unconcious. Shiron gets angry and attacks Garion but Greedo stops them and fully awakens. Another Legendz also awakens from the pond: the Great Legendz of Water: Zuou the Bigfoot . Zuou attack Garion, to no avail. Ranshiin is shocked, thinks are happening to quickly. Back at Halca's place, she seems to have found out what Legendz really are. Major Events *Mac is revealed to be the Earth Saga *Meg is revealed to be the Water Saga *The Sagas and their Legendz meet Ranshiin *Griffin is awakened *Greedo fully awakes *Zuou is awakened *Ranshiin is revealed to also be a Windragon Debuts *Willowisps *Garion the Griffin *Zuou the Bigfoot Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Griffin *Garion is Reborn from Mac himself rather than from a Talispod *Zuou is Reborn from water rather than from a Talispod Category:Episodes